Insinuation
Insinuation, '''stylized as InSINuation, 'is the eighth season of Nutty's Storytime and the first of Series D, premiering on March 8, 2015. The finale aired on May 9, 2015. The season revolves around a criminal defense lawyer who is a newcomer to the scandalous Sawyer Gulch. Unlike past seasons, ''Insinuation features darker elements including sex and murder. This season is entirely and completely separate from the other seven seasons. Interestingly, viewership increased for the first time since the decline in ratings during Fantasyland. However, regular viewership has remained steady. This is the first season to be narrated by Mets the Mailman, who assumed storytelling duties after the resignation of Rhys. Production Conception The idea for Insinuation came slowly to producers. The original idea was to use Frontierland in the days before the Ghost Genocide and just do a Southern-themed episode. However, the complete character and setting reset had Frontierland renamed to Sawyer Gulch. Producers decided to take a decidedly darker tone to this season by including scandalous motifs like murder and sex. Ultimately, producers regard this as a trial balloon; either it will be highly successful or desperately lacking. Because of this, two endings were written. One for if the season did well and a sequel season was aired, and another for if the season failed that would end the story definitively. The season was well-received, and a sequel season was conceived. The title originates from the producer's desire to include "sin" in the title. Other ideas including "Blessing," "Insinuating," "Insinuator," and "Insinuate." Storytelling This is the first season to feature Mets the Mailman as the Storyteller, assuming duties from Rhys. His shirts will be different, but will correspond to the character's POV. Title Sequence The title sequence, for the first time, features the actual characters in costume and not just their names. It is set to the theme from The Tudors and is widely based on the show's actual intro. As opposed to season's past in which the title sequence is shown after the "Previously On" segment, the title sequence airs after the "Previously On" AND a short opening, usually ending on a mini-cliffhanger. Promotion Following the birthday special on March 2, 2015, producers released a trailer for the eighth season. The video is to the right. The music used is also from Angels & Demons, similar to the trailer for "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey." This time, the track is called "Air." After the preview, producers released the names of the main and recurring characters, the setting, and the potential episode count. Plot TBR Cast Main Characters *Austin Devereaux *Bryce Johnston *Father Atticus Kelly *Landon Langdon *Natalie Sterling *Ophelia Montana *Sabrina Kim *Silas Sterling Recurring Characters *Alice Stall *Cecil Wannaker *Christie Chelsea *Isobel Sterling *Katherine Devereaux *Deputy Oliver Winthrop Episodes The episodes were, for the first seven or so episodes, named for the last thing said before the theme song played. Producers scrapped this concept and resorted to the standard episode naming: naming them after a common theme in the episode or a quote. Reception Trivia *This is the first season to present the opening sequence during the episode. It is usually done after the "Previously On" segment; now it is done after the segment and a cold open. *This is the second season to feature Title Cards, though unlikeGhost GenocideGhost Genocide, ''they do not appear in the title sequence but rather represent the episode online. *This is first season to present a cast list on every episode page after the episode aired. Other lists were retroactively inserted later. *This is the first season since ''Fantasyland to have any increase in regular viewings. *Despite immense similarities to Broadchurch, they are entirely coincidental. *Torrance got its name from actor Torrance Coombs, who played Thomas Culpepper in The Tudors. *One audience member pointed out that there were not any LGBTQ characters on this season, especially odd considering their inclusion in the past five seasons. In the finale, two gay characters were introduced, making Insinuation the sixth consecutive season and seventh overall to feature a gay character. Category:Seasons Category:Series D